This invention relates to a system of man-machine intercommunication and its means, briefly a system, for use in control rooms. Elements or parts of technical processes as well as their states are to be displayed and the course of these processes to be controlled by the system. The means employed consist of a special combination of a color screen display instrument, a microcomputer, and a direct input device for screen coordinates (light pen). An input-output-color-screen system is provided having a color display screen device and a microcomputer having an associated working memory which is used as a screen refreshing memory, and a minidisc storage device for storing information signals. A virtual key board including symbols is provided on a section of the screen, and a light pen with associated control means is used to manually select desired symbols for display.
In discussing the background of the invention and in the detailed discussion thereof, reference will be made to the following articles.
1. Syrbe, M., Bacher, F.: The Role of the Human Operator in System Control. Real-time Control of Electric Power Systems. Elsevier Publishing Company, Amsterdam/New York, 1972, page 279-291. PA0 2. Geiser, G., Syrbe, M.: Problems and Prospects in Large Control Rooms. Proceedings of the 13th International Automation and Instrumentation Conference "Human Engineering", Nov. 1974, Mailand, page b1 - b19. PA0 3. Niedersteberg, W.: Informationdarstellung auf Datensichtstationen. Elektroanzeiger 28 (1975) Nr. 3, S. 37-39. PA0 4. offenlegungsschrift 2 152 594, Deutsche K1.: 21c, 45/5, Verfahren und Anordnung zum Darstellen von Blindschaltbildern; Anmeldetag 22.10.1971. PA0 5. Ameling, W. et. al.: Eingabe- und Bedienungselemente von Datensichtgeraten, NTZ-Report 15, VDE-Verlag, Berlin 1973, S. 42-46. PA0 6. grimm, R., Steusloff, H.: Verfahren zur Nachrichtenreduktion bei der Systemsicherung mit Prozebrechnern. Lecture Notes in Computer Science. 3. Jahrestagung Ges. fur Informatik. Springer Verlag, 1973. PA0 7. Geiser, G., Schumacher, W.: Erleichterung der manuellen Mehrfachregelung durch integrierte Informationsdarstellung und kompatible Bedienung. Mitteilungen aus dem IITB, Karlsruhe, 1975, S. 53-56. PA0 o display of the process comprising PA0 o display of states comprising
Background for the present invention is provided in the Proceedings of the International Symposium on Monitoring Behavior and Supervisory Control, Mar. 8-12, 1976; "Autonomous I/O-Colour-Screen-System for Process-Control with Virtual Keyboard Adapted of the Actual Task", pp. 328-339 by R. Grimm. This information was first published in Germany on Oct. 1, 1974 entitled "Unfrage zur Konzeption eines Ein-/Ausgabe-Farbbil dschirmysystems fur Proze Bwarten im Rahmen des von BMFT geforderten" at the Institut fur Informationsverarbeiting in Technik und Biologie, R. Grimm. a copy of which has been made of record.
Further information is also provided in an article entitled "Man and Computer in Process Control" by E. Edwards and F. P. Lees in the Institution of Chemical Engineers, England, 1972.
In control rooms it is necessary to display generally complex facts in a way best suited to man and task. This requires the use of every available form of coding for such displays, viz.:
number, name, symbol, color of the process element or part of plant; PA1 list, segmentation, schematic layout; PA1 general chart, more detailed partial charts, complete functional charts. PA1 single value display by positional and threshold information, PA1 display of analog value and development (curve plotting), digital display, display by symbols (e.g. bar for filling level in a container or arrow for change of direction); PA1 collective display by integrated or multidimensional displays as described above; PA1 supplementary code for changes of state, such as flashing, color change, auditory signals.
The flow of information at the man and machine interface during the operation of technical processes must be in accordance with man's capacity for processing information. Low rates of recognition of error should be the aim. This problem is discussed in the articles 1 and 2 listed above. Adaptation to actual tasks should not be realized by using specially manufactured equipment or arrangements but -- as envisaged by the invention -- by using standardized means which can be programmed with a light pen.
The following methods are known and generally used for the display of information in control rooms
______________________________________ illuminated panels which are all linked to mosaic panels relais or electronic mini control panels controls (discussed in the article 1 above) ______________________________________
These techniques do not satisfy the requirements of a display of information that will give a true picture of a situation, nor do they comply with the need for rational production. In another technique the above types of panel combined in large displays are replaced by display screens (CRT displays) of which each is used for the display of one coding system, e.g. diagrams or graphs or alphanumerical lists. This technique is discussed in article No. 3 cited above. The input of commands is still performed by operating real switches and keyboards. Furthermore, it is known that the function of these switches and keyboards can be modified by using a joy stick which guides a cursor on the screen to the symbol of the required process element thus selecting this symbol for linkage with the real keyboard. Also, it has been proposed to replace the cursor by a light pen, or to divide the screen between a schematic layout and a list or a graph. Since the format of the screen does not suffice for the display of even only medium sized processes supplementary charts have to be selected which primarily guides the process must load the new chart into a screen refreshing memory before a different part of the process can be mapped. This process is discussed in article 4 cited herein above.
In commercial data processing keyboards are known that are to be simulated with the aid of a light pen. The keyboard is displayed on the screen (virtual keyboard) and one selects a symbol with the light pen. That symbol is then written into an input line of the same screen. This keyboard and operation is discussed in article 5 cited above. Besides, the light pen is also used to shift or erase text elements.
All these known methods do not provide solutions for the following problems:
the complete and autonomous performance of substantially all functions of control desks and monitoring centers including documentation;
a display change analogous to the instinctive head movement of the operator;
anthropotechnically optimized and hence situation-oriented process and state displays including the necessary operating instruments;
the same accommodation of the eye when observing information and when giving instructions;
an adaptation to the particular task, the particular process, by rationally producible standard instrumentation and standard data processing programs and light pen "display plotting; instead of by special instrumentation and wiring or special data processing programmes.